Talk:Grogar/@comment-44199425-20191025155808
Well after everyone said Discord is an idiot I had to write some theory in his defense. Yes, he took a big risk in his plan to get those villans together - and my theory even makes the risk even higher. I'd say all what happend was Discords plan. With his chaos magic abilities he can be everywhere at once so it couldn't be that he never knew what the villians do. And everyone seem not to remember his special ability to sense fluctuations of magic. With that ability he was once sent to find Tirek. And the three villians using the bell to get all the magic from Grogar must have been an extremly big fluctuation - no way he couldn't have sensed that. So why did he let all of this happen? As you can see in the first episodes, when King Sombra attacked, he had to say "nah, I won't help you" and he cannot use this tactic again and again - especially after he said, that King Sombra couldn't hurt him at all. How could his plan ever worked out? Play as Grogar and do not appear as Discord? Or play both? If he would really fight, noone could stop him but the bell. So I would say, letting the villians steal his magic was the only way that he wouldn't be a help at all for this conflict and Twilight had to do it on her own. (which makes it an even bigger risk of losing it all (but doesn't this show how much he cares?)) Discord always knew she can do it. But after all challenges he threw her into she still doubts at herself so he made the ultimate sacrifice and went all in. He had to reveal to the ponys what he did. It couldn't have been otherwise. Noone would believe he was faking an injury and he couldn't just stay out of the conflict. So if he really would've been in that fight on the side of the villians, noone would ever trust him as a friend anymore if it was revealed that he was Grogar after the battle was over. He already turned to the "dark side" when Tirek came up. Now the only way he would've come out of that mess was to be a victim and a hero by fighting the villians without his powers on the side of the Ponys. Well this theory doesn't make Discord less an irresponsible character, who just pushed the whole world on the edge of doom, but I'd say he is not an idiot who just does things he cannot handle. He is one of the oldest characters in the show and knows a lot of magic and the history of the world. Plus, he is always ahead of what he does. Even when he joined Tirek, he helped Twilight to understand what was going on in the whole season 4. So she can defeat Tirek with the box from the tree of harmony. I'd say Discord is on a real meta level but acts clumsy and arrogant so noone sets all hope in him. He is a guide, who uses the rough way to give lessons of life.